Ils perdent la boule
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Suite à un choc, Roy et Edward se retrouvent confrontés à un problème: ils ont échangé de corps! Cherchant à cacher ce phénomène aux yeux des autres, Edward va se retrouver confronté à des réunions et des dossiers, tandis que Roy passera des vacances à Resembool avec Al et Winry... Leurs personnalités étant changées, personne ne les reconnaîtra... Humour. Edwin et Royai. .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi... :'(**

La veille de jour-là, 6 mois après la bataille contre les Homonculus, Roy Mustang était passé à Resembool prendre des nouvelles des frères Elric. Mais en repartant, il avait oublié son manteau. Aussi, à contrecœur, Edward s'était rendu, ce jour-là donc, à la caserne. Il croisa Kain Fuery.

-Tiens, bonjour Edward!

-Bonjour adjudant!

-Héhé, j'ai été promu adjudant-chef! Tu cherches le général ?

-Oui... Et félicitations pour votre promotion!

-Alors dépêche-toi, il doit se rendre à un voyage d'affaires tout à l'heure, il va prendre le train!

-Quoi?! Pourriez-vous lui donner ceci?

-Malheureusement, je suis en mission, je ne pourrai l'accompagner à la gare...

-Merde! Je veux pas garder le manteau du colonel... Euh, du général moi! Merci, adjudant-chef!

Edward courut en direction du bureau du général. Au même moment, Roy Mustang sortait en trombe de son bureau. Il tournait en rond depuis un bon moment déjà à la recherche de son manteau, et il avait peur de rater son train. Non pas qu'il tenait à ce voyage d'affaires, mais le capitaine Hawkeye allait encore le gronder s'il le ratait. Justement, il vit celle-ci dans le couloir.

-Général? Pourquoi courez-vous comme ça? Vous cherchez quelque chose? Je peux vous aider?

-Ma veste! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait? Je ne la trouve nulle part!

-Général, il est presque midi! Le train part à midi et quart! Laissez tomber votre veste, vous en trouverez une autre, mais courez!

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir à droite... Au même moment Edward tournait dans un couloir à gauche... Et ce fut le choc.

Ed et Roy se retrouvèrent par terre. Riza les regarda avec condescendance, désespérée par ces gamins incapables de regarder devant eux. Mais elle changea bien vite d'expression lorsque le petit blond demanda:

-Fullmetal? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Puis, le blond regarda celui à l'apparence du général et s'écria:

-WAAAHH! Mais c'est moi!

Le brun, surpris, leva les yeux, et sauta au plafond en voyant le blond.

-WAAAHH! Mais c'est moi!

-Qu'-qu'-qu'-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Ils mettent des miroirs en plein couloir maintenant!?

Mais Riza, elle, voyait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun miroir, et voyait un général qui se reconnaissait en Edward et un Edward qui se reconnaissait en général. Elle en fit la remarque ainsi que celle que s'ils continuaient leurs gamineries, le général et elle allaient louper leur train. Le Edward se tourna vers elle en criant:

-Mais capitaine c'est vrai! C'est moi, Roy, Roy Mustang! Mais... Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cet accoutrement ridicule?! Et pourquoi il y a mon clone en face de moi?! C'est quoi ce bordel?!

-Et moi, lieuten... Euh, capitaine Hawkeye?! C'est moi, Edward! Pourquoi je suis habillé en le général?! Merde!

Riza se demanda si les deux avaient perdu la boule ou s'ils étaient bourrés, à moins d'avoir échangé de corps. Ou alors c'était elle qui était folle ou bourré tenta de calmer la situation. Faute de résultat concret, elle dut leur administrer un coup de crosse de revolver à chacun pour qu'ils se calment (sans les assommer). Calmés, ils décidèrent de faire le point sur la situation. Elle posa des questions au général (enfin, au corps d'Edward qui prétendait être le général) auxquelles seuls eux deux pouvaient répondre (qui était Berthold, à quel âge êtes-vous devenu le flame alchemist) et à Ed (qu'étais-tu venu me rendre lorsqu'un soir tu étais venu, que t'ai-je raconté) et conclut finalement qu'ils avaient bien échangés leurs corps.

-C'est sûrement à cause du choc. Bon, écoutez, il vaut mieux que cela reste entre nous trois. Général, n'en parlez pas. Vous allez devoir retourner à Resembool. N'en parlez à personne, comportez-vous comme Edward. Edward... Tu vas venir à la place du général. N'en parle pas non plus. Agis en tant que général Mustang. Compris?

Les deux acquiescèrent. Edward semblait moyennement convaincu; Roy, de son côté, jubilait.

"Non seulement j'ai des vacances, à Resembool donc avec la jeune Winry (trop belle) et comme je suis Edward et qu'elle aime Edward... En plus pas besoin de me coltiner ces réunions importantes et ennuyantes avec cette psychopathe qui me force à travailler -vision de son capitaine, en mode zombie avec un flingue pointé sur lui et lui ordonnant de travailler- brr, et cerise sur le gâteau c'est ce nabot qui fera tout à ma place! Seul inconvénient, il a mon corps magnifique, purée en vrai je suis un athlète, et moi j'ai son corps de nabot! Enfin, pour tous les avantages que ça me procure... C'est plus l'échange équivalent, c'est presque tout bénef', pour moi! Niark niark niark..."

Riza et Edward (sous la forme du général, mais on va quand même l'appeler Edward) allèrent donc au pas de course à la gare. Ils eurent une chance énorme, car le train avait eu un peu de retard, et il était encore sur le quai. Ils entrèrent en trombe dedans. Ils s'assirent dans un compartiment et soufflèrent enfin. Edward ne put s'empêcher de lâcher:

-Ouah; ça m'a crevé cette course! J'vais dormir un peu!

Riza s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il n'était pas si différent du général Mustang. Toujours à trouver un prétexte pour dormir et glander... Sauf qu'Ed était un enfant; le général avait bientôt 31 ans. Alors... Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil.

Edward se prélassa tout le voyage ou presque sur la banquette qui lui était réservée. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être général... Il sourit dans son sommeil, ce qui attendrit Riza. Elle dut admettre que, avec un esprit d'enfant, le général était très mignon. Enfin, non! Avec un esprit d'enfant, mais pas le corps de Roy! Et pas l'esprit d'Ed! Enfin; elle dut reconnaître qui si, il était mignon. Mais ce n'était qu'une vague pensée, et de toute façon qui lirait dans ses pensées?! Et puis, il n'était pas VRAIMENT mignon... Enfin, il lui semblait que non... Au bout d'un moment, Ed se réveilla. Il demanda l'heure, et alla se chercher une collation.

-Vous voulez quelque chose lieuten... capitaine?

L'appellation n'était pas difficile. Roy et Ed appelant tous les deux Riza par son grade, Ed n'avait pas besoin de changer. Quand à Riza, elle n'était pas habituée à appeler quelqu'un qui possédait le corps de Roy autrement que "général". Mais ce qui posait le plus de souci à Ed, c'était le "capitaine". En effet, sa récente promotion le perturbait, et il devait faire attention car, le général Mustang la voyant tous les jours ou presque au bureau était habitué au "capitaine", mais pas Edward qui se souvenait d'elle en tant que "lieutenant". Si quelqu'un entendait et relevait ça, cela pourrait causer bien des soupçons. Il devait faire attention.

-Non merci, général. Pendant que vous dormiez, je suis déjà allée me prendre quelque chose.

-Très bien...

Et, après avoir englouti son sandwich qui avait plus le goût de plastique et de carton-pâte que de sandwich, il se rendormit, laissant son ventre à l'air -ça aussi, c'était problématique-.

Après encore une bonne trentaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent en gare. La voix mécanique du haut-parleur répétait avec acharnement.

 _-West City, vous êtes arrivés à West City..._

-Et maintenant?

-Suis-moi, on va prendre un taxi.

Il obtempéra. Ils prirent le taxi et arrivèrent après une dizaine de minutes devant un hôtel. A l'accueil, on leur donna les clés de leurs chambres respectives. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Leurs chambres étaient à côté l'une de l'autre. Avant d'aller dans la sienne, Riza accompagna Edward dans sa suite. Il ferma la porte. Riza prit un bloc-notes et commença à noter des informations.

-Tu vois, tu vas assister à des réunions. Il y en aura deux que tu présideras, je t'expliquerai tout. Ce soir, mets des habits normaux ou garde ton uniforme, c'est comme tu veux. Tu as ton après-midi, rendez-vous au réfectoire à 19h30. Ensuite, tu reviendras ici te changer. Il faudra que tu donnes les réponses que je t'ai noté ici en fonction des questions qu'on te posera. (elle avait préparé ça dans le train.). Demain, c'est réveil à 7h00. Je ne pourrais pas venir te réveiller, donc il faudra te lever tout seul. Tu descendras petit-déjeuner, habillé bien sûr, à 7h15. A 7h45, tu remonteras finir de te préparer. Si tu n'as pas mis ton uniforme pour petit-déjeuner, tu le mettras à ce moment-là. Rendez-vous à 8h dans la salle de réception. Tu prendras le bloc-notes, un stylo, les pistolets -on ne sait jamais-, la montre en argent avec la licence d'alchimiste d'état, et la veste. Mais de toute façon, on se revoit ce soir et demain pour que je te réexplique si tu n'as pas compris. Ne sois pas en retard tout à l'heure. D'ici-là, repose-toi.

Edward hocha la tête, et soupira lorsque le capitaine eut claqué la porte. Il sentait que ces prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos...

Et dire qu'en ce moment, le général Mustang devait être peinard à Resembool, peut-être avec Winry... Cette pensée le fit rager intérieurement. Mais il se calma en se disant : "si Winry l'accepte, c'est qu'elle m'aime vraiment! Et si elle ne fait rien avec lui, c'est qu'elle s'en est rendue compte!" Cette nouvelle pensée le rassura. Il avait confiance en elle. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais, s'il l'avait vue à ce moment-là, peut-être aurait-il pensé qu'elle l'aimait un peu trop?

Car Roy, de son côté, était arrivé à Resembool depuis une heure déjà. Mais Winry n'était pas là, elle était allée avec Alphonse voir Gracia et Elysia. Et c'est précisément à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Winry et Al entrèrent, une tarte aux pommes sous les bras.

-Mamie! On est rentrés!

A la vue de Roy (dans le corps d'Ed, mais pour simplifier on va l'appeler Roy) affalé sur le canapé, Alphonse lui lança un amical:

-Salut frérot!

Et Winry, entendant un "Salut, alors vous m'avez pas attendu pour aller voir Gracia et Elysia" prononcé avec la voix de celui qu'elle aimait, se retourna (elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué Roy) et courut dans sa direction. Elle se jeta sur lui.

-Ed!

Alphonse dit, gêné:

-Calme-toi Winry! Il n'est pas parti longtemps...

-Oui mais quand il était parti je dormais encore! Alors je dois me venger à coups de câlins!

Roy jubila encore une fois. Quel chanceux il était! Il tenta de prendre une voix sexy et murmura:

-Désolé, Winry... Pour me faire pardonner, voudrais-tu dormir avec moi ce soir?

Il sentit la jeune blonde rougir et cela lui fit plaisir. Il dit, pour avoir l'air plus convaincant et la rassurer:

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te force pas, si tu ne te sens pas prête t'en fais pas c'est normal... Je comprends...

Elle finit par lui répondre, tout aussi doucement:

-Je ne sais pas. Attends un peu, Ed...

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Pour toute réponse, Roy la prit par la taille et la serra tout contre lui. Elle rougissait tandis que le général s'imaginait Edward se débattant avec les dossiers chiants qu'il lui épargnait ou bien sa tête s'il voyait ce qu'il faisait avec Winry. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais Roy n'avait tant adoré Edward et le capitaine Hawkeye... Il sentait qu'il allait passer un agréable séjour dans cette campagne de Resembool...

 **Et voili voilou c'est fini! Je suis contente d'avoir fini ce premier chap' rapidement! J'espère pouvoir publier le prochain assez vite aussi! En tout cas, pauvre Edward il me fait de la peine... Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre Roy et Winry? Et entre Edward et Riza? Je me demande comment Winry réagirait si elle découvrait la vérité... En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews gentilles elles sont toujours bienvenues! Bisous et au prochain chapitre! ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward frissonna. L'eau de la douche était glaciale. Il attendit un peu, sans succès. S'il n'avait pas cette apparence et n'était pas en compagnie d'Hawkeye il serait allé se plaindre à la réception. Il dut donc se contraindre à endurer le froid, et lorsqu'enfin il finit, il sortit de la douche en courant, et se pelotonna sous ses draps. Réalisant soudain l'heure tardive et surtout qu'il était à poil et mouillé dans un lit, qui fut aussitôt trempé, il alla s'habiller en vitesse. Le capitaine Hawkeye devait déjà être là-bas et d'après Mustang elle était intransigeante sur l'heure. Il re-frissonna. Mais peut-être que c'était parce que Mustang arrivait toujours avec trente minutes de retard? Mustang... Il devait déjà être arrivé à Resembool avec Al, Pinako et Winry. Winry... Malgré ses pensées comme quoi il avait confiance en elle, Edward n'avait cependant pas confiance en Mustang pour ce genre de choses. Surtout avec sa réputation. Et voilà qu'il était dans la même maison qu'elle, et il avait deviné qu'elle aimait Ed et que c'était réciproque, et qu'il allait sûrement en profiter. Cette pensée le fit frissonner une troisième fois. Mais quel abruti! Comment avait-il pu le laisser y aller?! Il était stupide, un idiot, un imbécile, un nabot, un crétin, un abruti, et Mustang ne valait pas mieux. Il frissonna pour ce qu'il se jura être la dernière fois de la soirée en imaginant Roy se marrer intérieurement en pensant à lui et à sa tête qu'il allait probablement faire en imaginant ce que ferait Winry la nuit qui suivrait. Pour se calmer, il décida de se remouiller le visage... Et eut un petit cri en constatant le froid de l'eau. Encore plus énervé, il déballa tout seul une suite d'insultes et divers jurons plus ou moins fréquents, du fameux "bordel" à "Mustang est vraiment un gloubiboulga venu des profondeurs de la merde!"

Enfin il termina d'enfiler la veste du général et descendit, après avoir récupéré le badge de sa suite. Lorsqu'il arriva avec 15 minutes de retard, Riza Hawkeye l'attendait déjà comme prévu. Il la rejoignit à la table.

-Vous êtes en retard général.

Il fit la moue, s'attendant au pire châtiment, et fut surpris lorsqu'elle dit, assez bas pour que seuls eux deux l'entendent:

-Si c'est toi, ce n'est pas grave Edward. Tu n'es pas habitué, c'est normal.

-Merci.

Il se sentit très satisfait lorsqu'il se rendit compte du "si c'est toi", ce qui voulait dire que Roy Mustang avait l'habitude d'être non ponctuel et que donc, elle sous-entendait qu'il était plus pardonnable et plus mature qu'un _connard_ de 31 ans. (ou peut-être n'est-ce que le fruit de l'imagination d'Ed?)

Ils mangèrent, puis Riza lui rappela:

-Général, n'oubliez pas que la réunion commence à 8h30, pas à 9h15.,

et fit mine de lui dire bonsoir mais après, elle accompagna Ed dans sa suite et lui expliqua tous les détails, puis elle sortit et rentra dans sa suite, et s'endormit tandis qu'Ed dormait déjà, ventre à l'air évidemment, rêvant de cauchemars qu'il valait mieux pour son moral ne pas décrire, mais je vais vous dire quand même que ça se passe dans une petite campagne, avec une jeune blonde et un garçon avec une jambe en métal...

-o0O0o-

Enfin ça n'arrive pour l'instant pas vraiment, vu que il ne s'agit que du rêve ou cauchemar du Fullmetal à l'apparence généraleuse (apparence du général quoi).

Car à Resembool, justement...

Winry s'affairait à se brosser les dents. Roy la regardait du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle de bain, les autres étaient tous en bas. Au bout d'un moment, Roy s'avança vers elle.

-Hé, toi, commença-t-il.

La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche couverte de dentifrice.

-Qu'est-che qu'il y a Ed?

-Viens par ici.

-Attends, che me broche les dents...

-Alors c'est moi qui viens.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, caressa doucement son ventre... Lorsqu'il commença à remonter légèrement ses mains sur le diaphragme de la jeune fille, il la sentit avaler son dentifrice.

-Qu'est-che que tu fais? Ed?

Sentant la jeune fille un peu réticente, il se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de murmurer sur sa joue:

-J'aime bien le dentifrice sur tes lèvres. Je voudrais y goûter...

La jeune fille rougit. Voyant qu'elle était gênée mais sur le point de succomber, Roy continua, parlant de plus en plus doucement et de plus en plus proche de ses lèvres:

-Oui, je les désire tellement... Je t'aime, Winry...

Au final, il avait retourné Winry face à lui, et elle sentit le souffle chaud de celui qu'elle croyait être son amant juste en face de ses lèvres. Elle rougit de plus belle et succomba.

Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard Roy sortit de la salle de bain, il essuya le dentifrice qui s'était déposé sur ses lèvres ce qui révéla un sourire de satisfaction. Même si apparemment Winry n'avait pas très envie de sexe, et Edward non plus d'ailleurs, il repensa à une phrase qu'il avait sortie lors de son combat contre... Le Fullmetal justement, "un soldat doit attaquer au moment propice". En se glissant sous sa couette, il repensa à Edward et Hawkeye, Ed probablement décédé à la vue du flingue de Riza pointé sur lui. Il eut un petit rire mesquin.

-Bonnes vacances, Fullmetal...

 **L'enfoiré de Roy! Pauvre Ed... Vous inquiétez pas je vengerai Ed en tuant Roy un jour. (Je rigole! Ou pas?) A + ++ plus. ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

Roy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il mit un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il était actuellement à Resembool, dans la chambre d'amis. Il vit Al à côté de lui, et devina au bruit de vaisselle que la cuisine se trouvait derrière la porte. Bon, il savait que la chambre était à cet emplacement vu qu'il s'y était couché le soir, mais Roy est un peu con donc cherchez pas.

Donc, il s'étira, et se leva. Il constata avec surprise que Winry et Pinako étaient déjà levées, assises autour de la table de la cuisine, des bols de lait à la main.

-Salut Ed !

-Salut Mamie, Winry...

Il allait s'en servir un verre lorsque Winry l'arrêta.

-Ed ?! Tu bois du LAIT ?!

Il eut l'impression de s'être transformé en bête de foire car Winry et Pinako le regardaient comme s'il avait soudain un gros bouton d'acné en plein sur le nez, et Al, qui s'était levé aussi, le contemplait également de la sorte.

-Oh n-n-non pas du tout... Je... Je voulais éradiquer cette espèce malpropre...

Après tout, quand on n'est pas dans son corps, on peut tout se permettre. Même de dire des stupidités du genre Ed. Et évidemment, c'était qui dont on allait se moquer ? Du Ed anti-lait ! Se félicitant mentalement pour la troisième fois en deux jours, Roy dévia malgré tout sa main, et opta pour une tasse de thé. Le thé, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Même pas à Edward Elric.

Les deux frères et la grand-mère et sa petite fille prirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Le temps de deux tasses de thé, de trois tartines beurre-confiture, d'un verre de jus de fruits et d'un kiwi (chut c'est important les kiwis), Roy eut une bonne résolution.

Enfin, ça dépend. Pour son moral, oui, c'est sûr que c'est une bonne résolution. Mais par exemple, pour Riza Hawkeye, si elle était là, ça ne serait pas très génial-génial. Parce que Le Grrrand Rrroyy Mustaaang avait tout simplement décidé...

... De glander toute la journée !

Super, hein ?...

Donc, pendant ce temps perdu, dans un hôtel...

-Lieutenant? Je suis là...

-Bonjour général.

Ed venait de descendre dans le réfectoire de l'hôtel, habillé en uniforme militaire, et rejoignait Riza Hawkeye, également en uniforme militaire. C'était tant bien que mal qu'il s'était extirpé du lit à l'aurore (l'aurore=10h45?) et il allait prendre son petit déjeuner. Pas très bien réveillé, il prit quelques trucs au hasard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se plaça en face de sa ''subordonnée'' qu'il se rendit compte du contenu de son plateau : du lait, du chou-fleur, de l'avoine, des pruneaux secs et de la compote de légumes verts. (info: j'adore les pruneaux et sinon les légumes c'est important pour la santé !) Lorsqu'il vit le contenu plus que douteux de son plateau, il se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens et à râler et hurler :

-EN MÊME TEMPS FRANCHEMENT QUELLE IDÉE DE METTRE DU CHOU-FLEUR DE LA COMPOTE DE LÉGUMES VERTS ET DU LAIT AU PETIT DÈJ !?

Les gens présents le regardèrent curieusement, Riza resta impassible mais retenait bien son fou rire, et certains militaires aussi présents se firent la vague réflexion que "tiens le général Mustang ressemble un peu au Fullmetal Alchemist comme ça..."

Mais ils n'approfondirent pas plus que ça leur réflexion. Ed changea de menu, ils mangèrent bien, remontèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et se préparèrent pour la réunion à suivre.

Lorsqu'Ed redescendit, Riza était prête et l'attendait. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur son retard, ni sur son uniforme remis à la va-vite ou sur sa coiffure ratée. Elle se contenta de dire "on y va général" et de lui indiquer le chemin avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils sortirent, traversèrent la route, tournèrent dans une rue, et entrèrent dans un grand bâtiment où à la demande d'un officier militaire, ils durent montrer leurs cartes d'identités. Au bout d'un moment ils arrivent face à une grande porte, qui portait l'écriteau "salle de présentation du Général Mustang".

-Je stresse... Marmonna Ed.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir et murmura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward... Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, tu vas y arriver...

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait jamais vu ni même entendu parler du Ed intimidé, et elle devait reconnaître que c'était assez mignon. Elle ne s'imaginait pas cela, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Elle encouragea Ed à pousser la porte.

-Je t'ai tout expliqué. Tu peux le faire, au pire tu baratine et si vraiment ça ne va pas, tu prétends à une urgence et tu sors me voir... Je t'attends là. Bonne chance.

-Merci beaucoup lieutenant.

-De rien. Allez.

Sous les encouragements du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Ed souffla un grand coup et poussa la porte. "Roy Mustang, je suis Roy Mustang, général Mustang, l'enfoiré... Merde..."

-Bonjour Général Mustang.

Ça commençait. Heureusement Riza lui avait tout bien expliqué, alors il put répondre avec assurance à l'homme qui le saluait :

-Bonjour, Général Howlings.

Ed était prêt à parier que même Mustang avait oublié le nom de ce Howlings. Parfois il se demandait que serait Roy sans Riza qui l'aidait, et qui visiblement travaillait plus que lui. Voyant l'heure, Ed comprit qu'il devait commencer la réunion. Il se plaça face au micro qui lui était destiné, et dit machinalement :

-La réunion peut commencer.

C'est parti. Il devait déballer son speech bien rôdé par Riza. Il soupira. Il grommela tellement bas que même le micro ne capta pas ses propos :

-Quand je retrouverai mon corps, je vais buter cet enfoiré de Mustang...

Et il commença à dire un récit qu'il ne comprenait même pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour le retard... Promis maintenant je vais essayer de privilégier cette fic... XO. Au fait dans le dernier chapitre j'ai mis ''lieutenant'' au lieu de ''capitaine'' pour Riza... Oui moi aussi il faut que je m'habitue...**

-Général Mustang ! Concernant les terres de Xerxes, pourquoi ne pas rebâtir les ruines et en faire une nouvelle ville ?

Trop prévisible. Ed lut discrètement ses notes sur son poignet et répondit.

-Cela fait partie de notre programme. Le lieutenant-colonel Armstrong et ses subordonnés s'en chargeront.

-Général. Pourrions nous parler du financement des bâtiments détruis ?...

La réunion se poursuivit ainsi. Ed répondit aux questions que Riza avait anticipées (trop forte !) en lisant ses notes sur son poignet. À la fin, il conclut.

-Bien, cette réunion sur les projets immobiliers suite aux derniers évènements est close. Messieurs...

Il s'éloigna. Alors qu'il allait partir, un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, franchement l'air jeune pour son âge (un général de division visiblement) l'interpella.

-Bonjour général. Je sais qu'officiellement je ne participe pas à cette réunion, mais comme mon QG est dans le coin j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure occasion... Je me présente : général de division George Wallington. Je voulais savoir. En fait, lors des... Récents évènements, un de nos hommes les plus efficaces est malencontreusement... Décédé. On nous a vanté votre efficacité au travail (hum c'est surtout grâce à Riza mais chut XD) et donc... Voudriez-vous le remplacer ? Évidemment, il faudra l'accord du généralissime mais si vous êtes d'accord... Vous seriez donc muté au QG où je travaille dès lundi-avec l'accord du généralissime-. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Cela va de soi que vous pourrez prendre quelques subordonnés avec vous, mais pas plus de 3! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Dans la tête de Ed : une otarie qui vole...

"c'était pas prévu ça merde !"

-Euh je dois consulter mes subordonnés, permettez !

-Très bien. Je vous laisse ma carte. Rappelez-moi. À bientôt général.

Edward sortit précipitamment. Riza l'attendait, assise sur un canapé de la salle d'attente.

-Alors, futur Mustang, c'était bien ? Demanda-t-elle, ironique.

-Épuisant ! Je meurs d'envie d'une bonne sieste et...

-Le plus dur viendra cet après-midi.

-...!

-Tu ne devra pas être en retard.

-Je pourrai prendre une douche bien chaude avant pour me relaxer ?

-Si tu veux mais... Les douches de l'hôtel n'ont pas d'eau chaude.

-... MERDEUH !

Hawkeye rit doucement.

-Hey. Félicitations quand même, tu as tenu toute la réunion ! Tu pourrais remplacer ce mollusque qui me sert de supérieur, cela serait beaucoup plus efficace !

Ed qui n'avait aucune envie de se reconvertir en Roy se plaignit tout le trajet durant de sa dure réunion et sa dure vie sous les regards amusés de Riza.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et Riza aida Ed à se préparer pour la prochaine réunion.

-... Et... On reste combien de temps déjà !?

-Deux jours.

-... Au fait capitaine. Y'a un type qui m'a proposé un poste. C'est...

Ed lui raconta tout. Peu à peu, une expression à la fois affligée et enthousiasme se peignit sur le visage du capitaine Hawkeye.

-Alors ?

-Ce serait super. Même si le QG est moins bien que celui de Central, le poste est beaucoup plus intéressant.

-Alors j'accepte ?!

-Non ! Parce que...

-Ah ! Le nombre de subordonnés qu'on peut amener ?

-Non. Falman reste à Briggs pour le moment et Havoc n'a pas encore fini sa rééducation. Breda, Fuery et moi, ça fait bien trois.

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Le problème c'est que... Le général est trop inefficace au travail pour prétendre à un poste aussi mouvementé... C'est toujours ça... Dès que y'a de la baston, il fait des étincelles sans mauvais jeu de mots... Mais dès qu'on lui parle dossiers ou rapports... Y a plus personne... Il craint pas les terroristes mais il chiale pour un bureau et de la paperasse... Cet idiot... Donc, je ne sais pas. Ne réponds pas tout de suite. On verra. Allez, on mange et c'est la réunion.

-Super.

Pendant ce temps à Resembool...

Al, Roy et Winry étaient assis sur les restes de l'ancienne maison des Elric. Ils lançaient des cailloux le plus loin possible.

-Ed...

-Ouais?

-Ton auto-mail.

-Ouais.

-Tu t'en occupe bien hein.

-Ouais.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ouais.

-Arrête de dire ouais !

-Ouais.

Alphonse suivait cette discussion passionnante ou monologue entre Ed et Winry ou Winry et Winry. Il arrêta soudain le lancer de cailloux pour regarder un petit chat qui passait par là.

-Un chat !

-...

-Le défaut de plus avoir d'armure c'est que je ne peux plus en recueillir facilement.

-Super.

-Je me demande si ça fait mal quand ça griffe. Je n'ai jamais pu tester...

-Tu veux tester ?

-Crois moi Al, y'a beaucoup de gens qui peuvent le tester mais qui aimeraient autant ne pas se faire griffer !

-Oui.

-...

-...

-...

-Y'a pas d'ambiance là non ?

-Non

-Non.

-ok'...

-Et si on arrêtait au pire ?

-Ouais laissons cette auteur de merde dormir en plus on sait plus qui parle quand.

-Ouais.

-Ouais.

-Ouais.

 **Donc vous l'aurez compris, pas vraiment d'Edwin/Winroy en grande quantité dans ce chapitre... La suite bientôt et désolée pour la fin plus que merdique... Le début est potable non ? Allez, Tschüß !**

 **L-oeil-de-faucon.**


	5. Chapter 5

La flèche atteignit le centre de la cible.

-T'as vu ça Winry ?! Je suis trop fort!

-Bravo Ed... Répondit Winry. Tu es vraiment fort en tir, je me demande d'où tu tiens ça !

"Oui, on se le demande bien..." pensa Roy. Après tant d'années de service militaire, il était logique qu'il possède ce genre d'aptitudes. Cependant, il était étonné que malgré son nouveau corps, il garde ces capacités.

-Bon, assez joué au tir-à-l'arc... C'est naze... Et si on faisait autre chose ?

-Tu es sûr Ed? Moi j'aime bien...

Roy se rapprocha de Winry et lui caressa la joue.

-Al et Mamie sont allés faire des courses... On a la maison à nous tout seuls... Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, hein ?

Winry sembla réfléchir puis s'écria.

-Oh, super idée! Je t'avoue que moi aussi, je voulais...

Roy fut néanmoins surpris de cette docilité.

-Ah oui ? Alors...

Mais il fut interrompu par Winry.

-Tu comptes ?

-... Pardon ?

-Tu comptes ou je compte ?

-Hein ?

-Pour la partie de cache-cache!

-... Ah!

"Et merde. Dans quoi je me suis _encore_ embarqué" pensa le général.

Il pensait en effet à autre chose. Mais visiblement, Winry n'avait pas compris l'allusion et préférait un jeu "de gosse". Roy soupira, c'était pas gagné. Enfin, autant jouer le jeu, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-OK, oui pardon j'ai eu un bug, oui bien entendu je pensais à cache-cache, pour une fois mamie et Al sont pas là, donc ils vont pas se moquer de moi... Baratina-t-il.

La jeune fille rit.

-Tu vois que t'es encore un gosse Ed!

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna sous l'arbre sous lequel il devrait compter jusqu'à trente. **(Roy: Parce qu'en plus c'est moi qui compte?! Auteure : Oui tout à fait. Roy: ...! C'est de la m**** cette fic! Auteure : Oh te plains pas, y'a Ed qui bosse j'te signale! Roy: Niarkniarkniark! Auteure : Mais au fond il s'amuse plus que toi... Roy : QQUUOOOIII?!)**

Pendant ce temps, Ed présidait sa deuxième réunion. Celle-ci s'avérait plus difficile que la première étant donné que, primo, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde et, secundo, donc beaucoup plus de complications.

-Général, suite aux récents accidents, nous avons dû faire des emprunts pour financer les réparations. Les dégâts matériels, plus les bourses de dédommagements pour les gens ayant perdu des proches, plus le payement des enterrements, sans compter les salariés au chômage... Notre économie est en déficit. Il est temps d'agir. Si vous ne trouvez pas de solution, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous remplacer dans l'économie d'Amestris.

Ed soupira. Franchement, il était étonné que Mustang puisse gérer tout ça. A moins qu'il n'y arrive simplement pas ? Qu'est-ce que ces mecs étaient chiants! Bon, il fallait se débarrasser es crampons maintenant.

-Eeuh excusez-moi Mesdames, Messieurs, mais j'ai une petite urgence actuellement. Je reviens dans, disons... Cinq petites minutes ? Permettez.

Il s'éclipsa. Il referma la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec Riza Hawkeye qui attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente, en feuilletant un journal d'actualité.

-Putain! euh pardon capitaine, je voulais dire, "diantre-dame"! Quels chi... Quels enquiquineurs! Ils me font ch... Ils me facilitent le transit intestinal!

-Bienvenue dans le monde des finances, se moqua Hawkeye. Quel est le problème?

-C'est EUX, le problème!

-Tu sembles gérer très bien, rétorqua Riza, non sans un brin d'ironie. Alors ?

-Ben... Y'a un chieur qui veut prendre ma place dans le domaine "économie" si j'ai bien compris... Un truc comme ça...

Le capitaine grinça des dents. Le général Parkingston. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il jalousait Roy. Alors qu'il avait dix ans de plus que lui, il était encore au rang d'un gamin de 30 ans. Gamin de trente ans, qui possédait toute l'industrie économique depuis sa promotion en tant que général de brigade. En plus de la gestion des terres. Grumman faisait du favoritisme, certes, mais il fallait avouer que le général Parkingston n'était pas très bon joueur. Riza était consciente qu'il était dangereux pour Ed de traiter avec lui. Elle savait que Roy pouvait gérer ça, mais pour Ed qui venait de découvrir ce monde un jour auparavant, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Car la moindre faille, le moindre défaut, Parkingston l'utiliserait pour l'écraser et le remplacer. Riza Hawkeye savait qu'il était temps de traiter son cas, mais c'était trop compliqué en ce moment. Elle se promit que dès que Mustang retrouverait son corps, ils s'en occuperaient. Mais là, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Je vais te remplacer.

-Quoi ? Mais... Je croyais...

-Officiellement, tu dois présider cette réunion. Rien ne peut t'en empêcher (surtout pas le fait de devoir me demander quoi dire) à part une grave maladie, une urgence de type guerre mondiale ou destruction du monde, ou attentat, ou un quelconque danger de mort.

-Whaou c'est réglo.

-Mais parmi ces options, une va bien.

-Hein ?

Riza sourit. Elle avait tout prévu.

-Ouvre la bouche.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un liquide s'infiltra dans sa bouche. Il avait le choix : cracher ou avaler. Ou le garder dans la bouche. Ne voulant pas contrarier le capitaine, il avala difficilement. Et regretta amèrement. Il devint blanc, bleu, jaune, vert, violet et rouge. Comment avait-elle osé ?

-CAPITAINE! Ne me dites pas... C'est... C'est... C'est...

Alors qu'il éprouvait un profond dégoût au niveau des papilles, il termina.

-C'est... C'est du LAIT ?!

Il commença à courir dans tous les sens, affolé à l'idée même d'avoir pu boire autant de ce liquide infâme. (désolée pour l'industrie laitière.) Riza, tout en buvant une tasse de thé dégotée on ne sait où, dit simplement :

-Les toilettes sont au fond à droite.

Ed y courut. Bizarrement, il avait soudain bien, bien envie de vomir. Ca valait bien la guerre mondiale.

Riza, donc, se leva. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de réunion où ces messieurs et ces dames attendaient patiemment. Elle soupira. Eux la regardèrent avec étonnement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça.

-Bonjour à tous. Le général est actuellement en état d'indisposition pour continuer cette réunion. Il m'a donc chargée de prendre le relais.

Elle toisa le dénommé Parkingston de son regard le plus noir possible. Le message était clair : _N'y pense même pas, t'es pas assez bien pour prendre la place du général Mustang, alors abandonne et retourne chez toi, connard._

-Donc, il m'a dit que la réunion s'était arrêtée après votre intervention, général Parkingston.

Elle lui fit un sourire à glacer les sangs.

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de reprendre là où vous en étiez ?

Le général blêmit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je fais des RaR maintenant pour répondre à la question de Julie Alice Potter : Oui, â la fin de Brotherhood Marcoh propose à Mustang d'utiliser la pierre pour recouvrer la vue, en échange de quoi Mustang doit aider les survivants Ishbals etc... Mustang accepte mais il utilise d'abord la pierre sur Havoc pour qu'il puisse remarcher mais l'utilise après pour ses yeux. L'histoire se passe donc entre le moment où il retrouve la vue grâce à la pierre et le moment où il est promu général. Voilà.**

 **Sinon, c'est un peu tard, mais merci à Loup de Givre pour la review sympa.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont mis en favori ou qui suivent cette fic.**

 **Et merci à tous ceux qui viennet juste se distraire à lire c'te connerie. Voilà. Merci, merci, merci... Bon, on va peut-être écrire le chapitre maintenant ! ^^.**

-Eh bien général Parkingston ? Poursuivez. Vous proposiez de prendre la place de Roy Mustang ?

Riza utilisa un ton le plus glacial possible. Le froid était tombé dans la pièce.

-C'est très gentil à vous de vous inquiéter de sa quantité de travail, mais le général Mustang se débrouille très bien. Il est compétent et efficace (oui bon on peut pas toujours dire la vérité XD) et n'a nullement besoin d'assistance. Merci mais il n'a pas besoin de vous. Une aide serait inutile.

Elle insista bien sur les derniers mots et toisa le général Parkingston. Celui-ci était blême. "J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort", pensa Riza.

-Bien, d'autres questions ? Des suggestions, des idées spécifiques ? Pas d'autres thèmes ? Bien. La réunion est donc close...

Elle descendit. Avant de sortir, elle regarda avec insistance une dernière fois le général Parkingston et lui envoya un regard noir de chez noir. Elle tourna les talons ce qui fit virevolter le pan de sa veste d'uniforme et quitta la salle. Elle vit Edward assis là, Immobile.

-Edward ? Tu es décédé ? Se moqua t elle.

-...

-Bon, ce n'était pas SI terrible, si ?

-Si.

-Tu devais apprendre à en boire... Le lait c'est...

-Oui je sais c'est bon pour les os et gnagnagna...

-...

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec le lait ?

-Edward... Pourquoi tu détestes à ce point le lait ?

-C'est dégueulasse !

-Sincèrement Edward. Je ne me moquerai pas. Je ne te jugerai pas.

-Bon... Quand j'étais petit, on m'a forcé à boire du lait. On me rejetait à cause de ma taille et un jour mes "amis" m'ont forcé à avaler une carafe entière, prétextant que sinon eux aussi me rejetteraient... J'aurais dû résister mais j'avais peur. Peur de les perdre. (Sortez les mouchoirs) Alors j'ai accepté. Une carafe entière c'était trop. J'ai tout vomi. Et depuis, je hais le lait.

Riza regarda Ed avec un regard peiné.

-Et si ça changeait ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu hais le lait et tu ne supporte pas d'être petit à cause d'un traumatisme. Mais si tu vivais quelque chose de tellement incroyable et génial que cela t'offrait une image positive du lait et de la petite taille ?

Le regard d'Ed resta morne.

-Bof. C'est pas grave de pas aimer le lait.

-Ed. Tu as des complexes. Moi je peux te dire que tu es un garçon très bien. Tu es gentil et intelligent, et ta taille ne fait que te donner du charme. Il n'y a rien de mal à être petit. Ceux qui te rejetaient étaient des imbéciles.

-Je sais bien, mais ça m'a tellement marqué...

-J'imagine. Mais Edward... Tu dois les oublier. Tu as tes qualités, tes défauts, mais ta taille n'en est pas un. Débarrasse toi de ce complexe qui ne devrait pas être le tien. Tu es certes petit. Mais ta mère, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, n'était pas très grande. Ton père était de taille moyenne. Il est normal que tu sois petit. Vois ça comme un héritage de tes parents, sois-en fier. On est comme on est Edward. Je sais que toi tu ne seras jamais trop prétentieux alors je te le dis : tu es génial Ed. Enfin, si ça te fait plaisir, profite du corps de grande taille que tu as pour l'instant. Mais ne crois pas qu'être petit est quelque chose de mal, de sujet à des brimades.

Ed baissa la tête. Elle avait raison.

-Mais pourquoi on reste ici ? Rentrons à l'hôtel !

Hawkeye se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie par Edward. Mais celui-ci attrapa un bout de tissu dans le dos du capitaine. Elle s'arrêta.

-Capitaine...

-Oui Edward?

-Je... Merci. Vous êtes différente des autres. Contrairement aux autres vous n'avez pas juste constaté les faits "Tu n'aimes pas le lait" et "Tu n'aimes pas qu'on dise que tu es petit". Vous avez cherché à savoir pourquoi. Et vous n'avez pas juste dit "le lait c'est bon pour les os ça favorise la croissance". Vous m'avez vraiment réconforté. Voilà... Merci capitaine.

Elle lui sourit et il répondit à ce sourire. Enfin, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

 **Les chapitres sont, ai-je l'impression, de plus en plus courts... Pardon... En plus, pas de Roy, Alphonse, Winry dans ce chapitre. Mais ce chapitre était plus tourné vers la psychologie. J'adore quand Riza Hawkeye montre sa sensibilité à Ed, Al et Winry et Hayate. Elle les traite vraiment comme ses enfants. J'ai adoré développer leur relation. Voili voilou. Si vous avez des conseils, des questions ou des critiques, même négatives mais dans ce cas développées, afin de m'améliorer, je suis preneuse... Ou même juste un "la suite stp" ou "j'aime bien" ou "j'aime pas parce que Ed est con"... ^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comme pour le dernier chapitre il n'y avait que Ed et Riza, celui-ci sera centré sur Roy et Winry.**

-Winry...

La blonde leva les yeux de son croquis de prothèse métallique.

-Oui Ed ?

-Est-ce que... Tu m'aimes ?

Surprise, la jeune fille arrêta son dessin.

-T'es un peu susceptible mais oui, t'es mignon...

-... Alors... Je peux t'embrasser ?

Winry rougit.

-Mais Ed, tu m'avais déjà embrassée !

-Donc, c'est non ?

-S-si bien sûr ! Ça ne te ressemble pas, c'est tout !

-Ah.

Roy n'agissait pas pour son simple plaisir. Il pouvait faire tomber toutes les femmes à ses pieds, quoi qu'avec ce corps c'eût été difficile, alors pourquoi faire une fixette sur une gamine ? Mais il y avait une chose qui l'intéressait. Lorsque le fullmetal retrouverait son corps, Winry serait beaucoup plus tactile avec lui, et Ed comprendrait que Roy ne s'était pas emmerdé. Cette idée lui plaisait, et rien que pour voir la tête d'Ed, il était prêt à tout. Enfin, peut-être qu'Edward faisait de même... Cette pensée assombrit considérablement son humeur. Et si en quelques jours Edward réussissait à s'entendre avec Riza là où Roy avait mis des années avant d'obtenir cette relation ? Ce serait la pire humiliation. Elle était SA Riza, point.

Pour se détendre un peu, il s'approcha de la blonde et l'embrassa sans rien dire. Celle-ci en fut surprise.

-Ed...?

-Je t'aime Winry. J'aimerais que tu me serres dans tes bras 24h/24 et qu'on s'embrasse toujours et qu'on soit inséparables.

Il n'avait pas respiré durant toute sa tirade. La mécanicienne le fixa bizarrement puis éclata de rire.

-Ed, je sais pas ce que t'as depuis quelque temps mais ça va plus ! T'as bu quoi ?

Roy Mustang grommela. Pourquoi se moquait-elle de lui ? Était-il si peu crédible ? Quoi qu'il en soit il attrapa la blonde par les côtes et la chatouilla. Edward devrait être plus jaloux que Roy. Pour ça, Roy devrait tisser des liens solides avec Winry. Ce raisonnement lui semblait parfait. Comme lui.

 **Ce chapitre est très court mais il est important car il relate les véritables intentions de Roy (mdr), son plan foireux de rendre jaloux Ed. Je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long, mais il sera aussi posté dans plus longtemps. Review/Critique/Conseil? ^^.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le 8ème chapitre ! Enfin, je crois que c'est le huitième ? Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Edward et Riza arrivèrent à l'hôtel. La journée avait été longue, et il restait encore une journée avant leur retour à Central. Ils prirent tous deux l'ascenseur, puis Riza accompagna Ed dans sa suite.

-Wah je suis crevé ! Je prévois une bonne glande ce soir...

Riza rit.

-N'espère pas trop. Durant cette pause je t'expliquerai le programme pour demain. Et tu auras quelques dossiers à signer.

-Des dossiers ?!

Le capitaine rit de nouveau.

-Oui des dossiers... Tu restes le général Mustang après tout...

-...

-Bon, trêve de rigolade. Demain sera 0lus facile qu'aujourd'hui (soupir de soulagement d'Ed) Mais ne néglige pas pour autant les réunions. Ce ne sera cette fois pas à toi de les présider, tu seras juste un participant normal.

-Yes, j'en pouvais plus d'être à la tête de tous ces mecs !

-La première réunion est en revanche plus tôt. À sept heures tu devras être presque prêt car la réunion est à 7h30. Je t'aiderai à gérer ton temps si tu veux.

-Euh merci...

-Ne sois pas en retard cette fois-ci. Pendant le trajet, je t'expliquerais tout. Maintenant, si tu as compris... Voilà les dossiers.

Elle sortit une pile de dossiers d'on ne sait où.

-Tu as juste à cocher ces trois cases et à signer (elle imita la signature du général avec une étonnante facilité) comme ceci.

-Vous savez bien faire la signature, observa Edward.

-Quand on est militaire, on apprend tout ça, ça peut toujours servir.

-C'est autorisé ?

-Puisque c'est feu King Bradley qui m'a suggéré cette méthode plus rapide et efficace, je suppose que oui. Et puis, parfois, je l'aide un peu dans ses dossiers, donc je suis habituée à cette signature...

-C'est sympa de votre part capitaine. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de subordonnées qui feraient ce geste si attentionné pour leur supérieur...

-À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, répondit Riza sans comprendre le sous-entendu. Je fais juste ce qui me semble être logique...

-Je comprends parfaitement... Mme Gracia m'a raconté que souvent, c'était une grande preuve d'amour que d'essayer d'alléger le travail de quelqu'un...

-Sans doute, commenta Riza qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Ed prit la pile et la déposa sur son bureau.

-Je prends une douche et je fais ça.

-D'accord. On se voit après pour le repas.

-Bien.

Riza sortit de la suite et rejoignit la sienne où l'attendaient, elle aussi, des dossiers que Roy avait oublié de signer et dont elle s'occupait désormais.

Deux heures plus tard, Riza entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa suite.

-Capitaine ? C'est moi Ed... Mustang !

-Entrez général.

Edward entra.

-Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Capitaine, j'ai fini tous les dossiers ! Cela vous évitera des heures supplémentaires...

-Tu es gentil Edward. Si seulement le général Mustang pouvait être comme toi...

Son visage s'assombrit un peu.

-Capitaine ? Tout va bien ?

Elle semblait réfléchir mais fut tirée de son absence par Ed.

-Hein ? Oui excuse moi Edward, je réfléchissais juste...

Ed haussa les épaules.

-J'arrive à peu près à imiter sa signature maintenant. _Ça pourra m'être bien utile,_ pensa-t-il, mais il n'en dit rien. Voulez-vous que j'en fasse d'autres pour vous décharger un peu ?

-C'est très gentil mais n'exagère pas non plus, il faut que tu te reposes pour demain. Rendez-vous à 19 heures en bas.

Edward hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, à Resembool...

-Alphonse.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu penses que... Je ne sais pas... À tout hasard, Mustang pourrait être jaloux de moi ?

-Hein ? Comment ?

-Si, admettons que, je ne sais pas moi, pour une certaine raison, mon esprit s'insère en Mustang... Est-ce que Mustang aurait des raisons d'être jaloux, si, par exemple, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Hawkeye de cette façon ?

-... Quoi ?

-Si j'avais mon esprit, mais le corps de Mustang, serait-il possible que le capitaine Hawkeye, je ne sais pas, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi ?

-... O.O Ed, ça va bien ?

-Rien...

-Pardon ?

-Non rien, laisse tomber.

-... Parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre Nii-san...

Roy soupira et marmonna.

-À qui le dis-tu...

-Hein tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien, absolument rien !

-OK...

Winry rejoignit les deux frères qui faisaient leur promenade quotidienne dans le champ, et s'enquit de la situation lorsqu'elle vit Alphonse l'air surpris et perplexe et Edward/Roy qui soudain bougonnait.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alphonse se tourna vers elle.

-J'en sais rien, c'est Ed qui est bizarre.

-JE SUIS PAS BIZARRE !

Roy envoya valser un pauvre caillou qui avait eu le malheur de traîner sur son chemin d'un coup de pied rageur. Il accéléra le pas. Alphonse et Winry se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-J'en sais rien, il est chelou... J'ai renoncé à le comprendre mais n'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il a...

-Et vaut mieux pas que tu le saches ! S'exclama Roy Mustang.

Dire qu'en ce moment-même, Edward et Riza devaient être en train de se charrier et de plaisanter ensemble... (vision de Roy). Il s'éloigna des deux autres blonds et grimaça.

-Cette fic me déplaît de plus en plus...

 **J'ai été prise de l'envie soudaine de me f***** de la gu**** de Roy. (Censure inutile) Je comprends ce que c'est qu'une soudaine envie de martyriser un personnage. (Même si Roy est un de mes personnages préférés... Oui, mais souvent quand je les chouchoute mentalement, en vrai je les torture XD. Alerte psychopathe.) Enfin voilà, encore deux chapitres et cette fic sera terminée. Je pense. ^^.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Shippo chan pour la review !**

 **Toutes ces mises en favori en follow, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Merci à tous !**

Edward retrouva Riza à leur table habituelle. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin-là et, après que Riza lui ait tout expliqué, avait assisté à sa troisième réunion. Cela n'avait pas été trop difficile, il s'était trouvé une passion pour faire tourner son stylo dans sa main tandis que les autres prenaient des notes. Puis ils étaient retournés à l'hôtel et à ce moment précis, il la rejoignait pour manger.

-Me voilà capitaine !

-Très bien général. Je vous ai préparé un plateau pour ce midi, car votre réunion commence tôt après. Vous n'avez pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

-Beeen...

-... Bon. Voici votre repas.

-Merci beaucoup capitaine.

-C'est la moindre des choses. Vous avez tellement allégé mon travail hier en signant tous ces dossiers...

-... Qui étaient normalement à moi.

Edward adorait critiquer indirectement "ce branleur de Mustang". Le reste du repas se passa presque en silence, jusqu'à ce que Riza ne dise :

-Votre réunion commence dans une heure, c'est-à-dire à 13h30.

-Oui...

-Alors, allez vous préparer.

-Tout de suite.

* * *

Edward était en pleine réunion, et il s'ennuyait clairement. Toujours les mêmes choses... Il commença à jouer avec son stylo en le faisant tourner entre ses mains. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il était en état de sieste mentale complète, lorsque...

-... Néral Mustang.

Il sursauta.

-Quoi ?

Il vit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et que certains imprudents se retenaient de rire.

-Pardon, pouvez-vous répéter ?

Le président de la réunion lui lança un regard amusé.

-Nous voulions vous dire que vous avez mis un sacré bazar avec votre coup d'état. Mais que nous vous en étions reconnaissant.

-Ah...

Étonnant comme sujet, pensa Edward. En pleine réunion, le remercier ! Alors il en profita.

-Oh, ce n'est nullement moi !

Il se frotta la tête avec sa main avant de continuer :

-C'est le Fullmetal Alchemist qui a tout fait ! Il est très fort et sans lui nous aurions perdu... Il a beau être jeune, il est balèze !

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est le plus petit alchimiste d'état...

Ed respira pour tenter de se calmer et dit simplement.

-Non. C'est le plus jeune. Vous comprenez ? Le plus _jeu-ne. Jeune._ D'ailleurs il a énormément grandi, limite il me dépasse maintenant... Il n'est pas petit, c'est clair ?!

-Euh, oui... Bon, sinon nous voulions vous demander comment ça se passe avec votre collaborateur Yao de Xing.

Ed ricana en imaginant Lin et Mustang parler affaires.

 _(Dans la tête de Ed ça se passe en mode :_

 _Lin : Bon alors on fait quoi ?_

 _Mustang : On n'était pas censés travailler ?_

 _Lin : Si..._

 _Mustang : J'ai la flemme..._

 _Lin : On n'a qu'à manger !_

 _Mustang : Bonne idée ! On a déjà beaucoup bossé aujourd'hui !_

 _Lin : Ouais, 15 minutes, je suis claqué !)_

-Euh oui, ça se passe bien...

-L'avez vous convaincu de nous aider dans le financement des réparations ?

-Euh... Lui oui, mais il doit encore en parler à ses collègues. L'affaire est en cours...

-Très bien. Y a-t-il un quelconque autre sujet à aborder ?

-Euh... Non.

-Alors la réunion est close. À bientôt, généraux...

Ed soupira de soulagement. C'était sa dernière réunion. Il allait retourner à Central. Frapper Mustang, trouver le moyen de récupérer son corps, retourner à Resembool avec Winry et Al et Mamie. Il quitta sa chaise et sortit, trop heureux pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Riza l'attendait.

-Ça été ?

-Plus ou moins...

-Tant mieux.

-Je suis crevé par contre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si fatigant, deux jours consécutifs de réunions interminables...

-Courage. Tu as toute la fin d'après-midi pour te reposer et préparer tes affaires. Finalement, on part demain matin à 8h, on a un train qui nous déposera à Central à 9h.

-D'accord...

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ed alla directement dans sa chambre et cette fois Riza ne l'accompagna pas. Elle le laissa se reposer et alla dans sa suite à elle.

Quelques heures plus tard Riza frappa à la porte de la suite d'Edward pour lui indiquer qu'ils allaient manger.

-Général ?... Général. Général Mustang...

Fort heureusement elle avait les clés. Elle entra et le vit, endormi sur son bureau. Elle le trouva très mignon. Endormi, il n'était plus ni Edward, ni Roy. Il était juste un petit être innocent (en effet, ce n'est pas Roy ni Ed) qu'il fallait protéger. Son regard erra au niveau de ses paupières closes, ses joues légèrement rosées ou ses lèvres, avant de remonter et de se perdre dans ses cheveux ébènes. Depuis le temps qu'elle observait le général, elle ne l'avait jamais vu endormi de si près. Et toute sa beauté était encore plus visible de près. Alors, timidement, elle fit le geste qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis plus de quinze ans. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une demi-seconde. Un contact. Cela avait pourtant suffi à tout chambouler en Riza. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, honteuse. Elle avait embrassé son supérieur. Non pire, elle avait embrassé un gosse qui avait l'apparence de son supérieur. Elle se redressa, honteuse. Et vit deux prunelles posées sur elle.

-Capitaine Hawkeye...?

-Ed-Edward je suis désolée je...

Il sourit.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

Mais il changea très vite d'expression.

-Non, c'est faux. En fait je sais ce que vous venez de faire.

Riza baissa les yeux puis les releva et regarda très sincèrement Edward.

-Je suis désolée Edward je me suis laissée emporter et...

-Ne vous excusez pas.

Un silence s'installa et au bout de quelques secondes Edward brisa la glace.

-Depuis combien de temps l'aimez-vous ?

-Euh... Quatorze ans, et un peu plus de six mois.

-Je vois, ça a dû être dur de garder ça pour vous pendant si longtemps.

-Non, ça allait. Toi tu as bien gardé ton amour pour Winry depuis très longtemps non ?

-Certes. Mais Capitaine, je ne vous en veux pas pour ce que vous venez de faire. On peut passer un trait là-dessus ?

-Oui avec plaisir.

Elle lui sourit.

-J'étais venue te dire qu'on va aller manger. Si tu as faim.

-Ouais !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger de l'hôtel. À la fin de la soirée c'était comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

Roy avança, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il faisait nuit, Mamie faisait la vaisselle en bas, Alphonse et Winry dormaient. Il comptait faire peur à Winry en entrant dans sa chambre et en faisant "bouh !". Ben quoi, on s'amuse comme on peut quand on est un gamin du nom de Roy Mustang. Donc, il avança dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la chambre de Winry, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Il se figea par réflexe. Il entendit la voix de Mamie :

-Allô, l'atelier Rockbell est fermé à cette heure-ci. Rappelez demain... Comment, pas pour l'atelier ? Qui... Ah, monsieur Mustang. Pourquoi appeler à une heure si tardive ? Oui, il n'est pas si tard mais les enfants dorment... Non je vous dis, Edward dort. Oui, j'en suis sûre... Peu importe, j'vais pas le réveiller, urgence ou pas. Non. C'est ça, bonne soi...

-Attends Mamie.

Roy avait renoncé à sa super blague et avait décidé de voir ce que le Fullmetal Nabot lui voulait.

-Ed ? Tu dors pas ?

-Euh non... Le téléphone m'a réveillé et tant qu'à faire...

-Ah bah bravo ! Cria mamie au combiné. Vous me l'avez réveillé ! La prochaine fois, n'appelez pas aussi tard !

-Laisse, mamie.

Roy prit le combiné et ricana en pensant que c'était Ed qui entendait Pinako hurler ainsi.

-Allô, général ?...

Pinako s'éloigna en bougonnant que "ah ces militaires ce sont tous les mêmes aucune notion de la vie privée et blablabla". Roy rit doucement puis lança :

-Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux Fullmetal ? Oh. Tu veux savoir comment ça se passe à Resembool ? Très bien. J'allais justement voir Winry. Je m'occupe très bien de ton frère et elle, ils ont vraiment besoin de quelqu'un de mature (?) comme moi. Surtout Winry, tu peux compter sur moi, je m'occupe très très bien d'elle. Tu veux savoir ce qu'on a fait l'autre jour ? **(une partie de cache cache)**

-Fermez-la vieux pervers je vous ai rien demandé. Retentit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Je voulais juste vous dire une chose. À West City aussi, on s'éclate avec Riza.

Roy faillit briser le combiné de ses mains en entendant la familiarité avec laquelle Ed appelait SA Riza.

Ed continua :

-C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Elle se montre très attentionnée envers vous, aussi. Alors avant d'aller cavaler n'importe où, vous devriez ouvrir les yeux sur votre entourage. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de tout ce que vous avez. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Au revoir et j'espère adieu.

Il raccrocha avant que Mustang ne puisse dire un quelconque mot. Roy resta un instant perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ?

Finalement il reposa aussi le combiné et alla voir Mamie.

-Alors il voulait quoi de si urgent ?

-Oh, juste me rappeler que j'avais un rapport à compléter sur les derniers évènements. Rien de grave. Mentit Roy.

-Et il appelle juste pour ça ! Il aurait pu attendre demain !

-Crois-moi, c'est beaucoup plus important que ça en a l'air... Bonne nuit, Mamie.

-Bonne nuit gamin.

-Je suis pas un gamin.

Il remonta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de Winry. Mais curieusement, il n'était plus trop d'humeur à faire sa blague. Il retourna dans sa propre chambre et se coucha. Demain, il reverrait Ed, et peut-être qu'il retrouverait son corps. Être dans le corps d'un nabot, ça va deux secondes...


	10. Chapter 10

**Le dernier chapitre ! Un merci particulier à : Abbyfalls345, Blackflowers01, Haku132, , Sasoutrolleuse53, Anymousgirl, Alex-Grey-Fullbuster, Shippo-chan1988, Julie Alice Potter et Loup de givre !**

 **Merci aux autres lecteurs aussi !**

-Edward ? On est arrivés.

Ed bailla et s'étira, avant de cacher son ventre qui était apparu alors qu'il dormait. Il regarda par la fenêtre et fut surpris de reconnaître la gare de Central. Riza lui donna sa valise et il entreprit de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête encore au service de Morphée. Ils étaient partis il y a un bon moment déjà de West City, après avoir bouclé leurs valises. Il avait d'ailleurs fait le commentaire que les réunions étaient d'une profonde inutilité en plus d'être pire qu'ennuyeuses. Il s'étira une seconde fois et se leva. C'était encore le matin, et à la sortie du train il fut accueilli par une brise légère, vent caractéristique de Central, malgré le toit de la gare. Le blond (brun) suivit Riza qui l'emmena vers un autre train.

-On va retrouver le vrai général.

-On va à Resembool ?

-Tu es pressé de revoir ta mécanicienne, non ? Riza lui adressa un sourire en coin.

-Si elle n'est pas sous l'emprise de Mustang.

Ils montèrent à bord de ce nouveau train et présentèrent leurs billets.

 _Une ou deux heures plus tard..._

-Resembool, vous êtes arrivés à Resembool...

Ed résista à la tentation de saluer le chef de gare et la femme du guichet comme à son habitude, cela aurait été un peu étrange. Il avança en tentant d'adopter une démarche similaire à celle du général, mais Riza lui fit la remarque qu'il ressemblait à un pingouin bourré.

-Ce n'est pas parce que t'es chez toi qu'on va te reconnaître, tu sais. En revanche si tu veux effrayer les enfants, c'est gagné.

Il ne répondit pas et ils prirent une charrette.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la maison des Rockbell, Ed se demanda si Den allait le reconnaître. Il fut bien vite fixé lorsque Den aboya et commença à venir le lècher. Décidément, les chiens sont incroyables. Winry vint ouvrir.

-Oh, bonjour Riza, Général Mustang ! Vous venez voir Ed et Al ? Je vais les chercher, bougez pas ! Eeed ! Aaal !

Elle courut à l'intérieur de la maison en quête des deux frères.

-Elle a l'air pareille qu'avant, nota Riza.

-Ouais, ça me rassure...

Mais il changea d'expression lorsqu'il vit Roy sortir et passer son bras sur l'épaule de Winry.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ?... Oh, général, capitaine ! Bonjour...

(Maintenant ça devient compliqué de savoir qui de Roy ou Ed parle. Je précise que, comme depuis le début, Roy désigne le Mustang dans le corps d'Ed et Edward désigne le Ed dans le corps de Mustang).

Ed bouillonnait intérieurement à la vue de l'immense provocation que faisait Roy. Il s'approcha, et remarqua...

"Noooon, j'avais zappé ! Je suis plus grand que moi ! Enfin, que Mustang ! Victoire ! Nyaaah ha haaaa !"

Il se rapprocha, donc, et regarda Roy de haut (c'est bien la première fois) avant de répondre.

-Salut, Fullmetal. Tes vacances étaient bonnes ?

-Excellentes, Général. Elles étaient vraiment divines. Je suppose que votre voyage d'affaires était également excitant ?

-Effectivement, Fullmetal. J'ai passé d'excellents moments. Surtout grâce à ma chère Capitaine.

La pique atteignit sa cible. Maintenant, Roy bouillonnait aussi.

-Je suppose que vous allez bien ? Demanda Roy.

-Sûrement pas autant que toi, répondit Edward. Mais oui, ça va étonnamment bien.

Ils se défiaient du regard sous les yeux curieux et étonnés de Alphonse et Winry. Riza soupira. Ces deux-là ne changeraient donc jamais... Soudain, il se passa un de ces trucs qui n'arrivent vraiment que dans les mangas : Den se jeta sur Ed, qui glissa et tomba sur Roy et Winry, et Riza avait couru pour essayer de les rattraper, mais ils l'avaient entraînée dans leur chute. Résultat : Ed, Roy, Riza et Winry étaient étalés par terre. Pinako sortit à ce moment-là.

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?!

Edward tenta de s'excuser.

-Désolé, Ma...

Soudain il s'interrompit. Face à lui se trouvait Roy, enfin, le corps de Roy. Il sursauta et baissa les yeux sur ses propres jambes. Il vit son automail au niveau de sa cheville. Il observa ses mains, et reconnut ses vraies mains. Il termina sa phrase. Au départ, il voulait dire "désolé madame", mais il changea d'avis.

-... Mamie.

Pinako haussa les épaules, puis regarda Roy.

-Vous ne manquez pas de toupet pour venir ici aussi tôt après avoir réveillé Ed hier soir !

"De quoi elle parle ?" se demanda Riza.

Puis Pinako rentra dans la maison et claqua la porte.

À peine fut-elle partie que Ed s'exclama :

-Tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

-C'est vrai, j'ai de nouveau mon corps d'athlète épique ! Lança Mustang.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Al qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans rien comprendre.

-Euh... Rien !

Mais ils changèrent d'expression lorsqu'une voix féminine retentit :

-Bon c'est pas tout ça général mais on a du travail ! Maintenant, on rentre au QG ! À bientôt Edward, Alphonse, Winry.

En effet, lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête, ils virent que c'était Winry qui venait de parler.

-Win... Ry?

Muets, ils se tournèrent vers la femme au physique de Riza que semblait incrédule.

-Pas possible, s'exclama cette dernière, mais c'est moi ?!

Ils mirent un moment avant de comprendre.

-Winry et Hawkeye... Ont échangé de corps ?!

 **Voilà c'est la fin de cette fic ! Petite précision : Elles ont échangé lors du choc, au même moment où Ed et Roy ont retrouvé leurs corps respectifs.**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous ! ^^.**


End file.
